Dragon Keep
by JuniperJazperChan
Summary: Bee is hiding a secret. He has a twin brother and a secret lover. a traitor murdered his family. suddenly, the traitor comes and Bee is forced to give up his secrets to protect everyone he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

She awoke to the sound of passionate purr as a gigantic robot, whose frame is a massive black and red dragon with overlapping powerful wings that sent shadows before her. Rolling on her legs, she purred at the larger and older. She is relatively smaller than him, framed as a black and golden dragon with no wings. She was born with speed, fast as a lightning and swift as a wind while he was built for strenght. Strong and bold as rock, fury of a storm.

She stretched her legs and yawned, he just stared down at her. She tilts her head and laughs softly.

"My my. you look so serious, Megs".

The mech dragon faced away, red in embarassment.

"aw dont be a tomato."

"tomato" his voice was rumbling low like storm itself.

"an organic food for humans!"

Megs just chuckled at her reply. The femme was known to love the Earth and in fact, they were standing in an organic place just now; the forest near Detroit.

The femme was a ball of energy, she can clearly outrun him but she was never as strong as Megs. She is bouncy, full of bright aura everytime they rendezvous in secret.

"gigling as always." he poked a tip of his claw gently on her head. "perhaps you ate too much energon goodness?"

"bloody hell I did!" She jumped to her paws and ran in circles around him, her frame emitting blue flickering lights whenever she did. "I need to keep up my pace and stuff!"

She stopped, dangling behind his back and shoulders.

Megs chuckled deeply and gently plucked her off his back and placed her down on the forest floor.

Soon, the femme lifted her head and purred.

"looks like we gotta go back to our sides. see ya Megs."

"hehe. see you too."

The femme is like a ball of blue light when she sped away from him.

Megs sighed and drank the silence, red eyes gazing at the ocean sky.

Bee wandered around the hallway of his team's base. It was dawn, the sun still raising itself on the rust colored sky.

He loved the skies on Earth more than Cybertron. Cybertron's sky was always dull, dark with two moons shining opposite of each other's direction. No stars to gaze at. If there was, only a few shines.

He remembered the face of Cybertron during the outrageous war. He was young, a sparkling when he witnessed war before him. Smokes coated with scent of soot and ashes stung his optics and smelling receptors, fire ravaged the cities and bots, energon stained the roads and walls, there were bodies of decepticons and autobots everywhere.

He remembered his father, the greatest fighter and best friend of Ultra Magnus, born and named 'Nova'. Nova was a large mech, muscular frame of lapis blue and lily white.

He remembered Nova, beaten and slain by a Decepticon, his white frame was coated with thick blue energon as light died from his eyes.

Bee's mother, a cyberninja, slender and powerful femme named 'Night'. An adoptive daughter of Master Yoketron. She was gentle as a breeze, loving and fierce as a bear, quick as panther, light as feather and graceful as water. She raised him and protected him until she was slain by an autobot.

an autobot.

how dare that bot murder his own kind?! Bee wanted to find him and spill his energon.

 _'calm down... calm down.'_ he sighed, slowing his pace.

His past still haunted him.

_()()()_

Prowl, quietly, watched the minibot walk down the hallway. The minibot has been acting strange in a while. Everyone in the team were seriously worried for the sudden change of the minibot.

He saw Optimus encounter Bee, Optimus stopped and looked at the younger.

"Bee."

Baby blue optics met his blue.

"Yes boss-bot?"

"The Elite Guards are coming in later, Bee. Please be ready."

"Okay." Bee heaved a sigh and continued to walk away.

When Bee reached his quarters, he closed the door shut and opened a hologram on a silver metal device sitting on the table. After a short moment, a voice uttered from the hologram but the image is static.

"Bee?"

"Shhh." Bee hushed. "No one must hear us."

"Right.. right... Whats up?"

"Youre with the Elite Guards, right? who's with you"

The voice then answered him and Bee bid goodbye and closed the hologram.

"frag.."

It was the proud and idiot prime.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO-

As Sentinel emerged from the ship with his crew, they brought along a white and blue version of Bumblebee with amber-gold optics.

Bumblebee smiled at the mech and the mech pushed Jazz aside and tackle hugged Bee, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"BEE!" with sound of joy and glee. Bee laughs and hugged the mech.

"Heya Dante."

Everyone stared at them.

"You know each other?" Sari questioned.

"isnt it obvious?" Bee chuckled. "this is my twin brother, Dante!"

"TWIN?!"

Dante and Bee laughed together in response.

"Lets get inside and I'll tell ya everything." Bee went back inside the base with Dante, the new member of Sentinel's team.

"so who are ya?" Sari asked Dante as soon as they gathered around the main room. Dante smiled.

"My name's Dante and Bumblebee here is my twin brother." Dante replied. "and Im the new member of Sentinel's team. damn, that bitch wont stop tormenting me about how I look."

Bee growled at Sentinel, eyes becoming crimson-red.

his voice was low and rumbling storm .

"Dont you ever fucking hurt Dante."

Sentinel gulped and looked away, this earned questioning and confused glances from everyone. Soon, Bee's eyes become blue and he smiled.

"Dante, we got some energon goodies. want some?"

"you have the sweet energon pie?"

"yeah. Bulkhead made some."

"Bulkhead?" Dante looked at Bee, questioning.

"The big green guy." Bee grinned. "my buddy. Optimus is the leader, the blue-red one. Ratchet is the grumpy old hag. Prowl is the ninja-bot and Sari is our organic friend here."

"I see." Dante turned around. "nice to meet ya all."

"nice to meet you too, Dante." Optimus smiled. Sentinel frowned, bored by such 'informal' introductions.

"say. Bee. wanna go for a ride?" Dante looks at Bee.

"sure!" Bee replied.

"can i come?" Sari looked up to them. Dante sighed.

"Sorry, lil' one." Dante shook his head. "this is brother's ride."

Not waiting for a reply, Dante grabbed Bee by his arm and rushed outside and suddenly.

they disappeared.

It was almost sunset and still no sign of the brothers. Two teams were worried to they set off to find the two, following their tire marks throughout the darknening forest. the sun slowly setting in the horizon. They stopped and transformed upon hearing something beating in the sky and landing. they slowly walked up to that area and saw something.

They saw three predacons. One has was large and muscular with towering wings, the other two were small, slender and had no wings. one of the small predacons was nestled under the larger's wings, purring. The autobots stared.

But when Jazz stepped on a twig, the predacons snapped their head towards their directions and scattered. The large one beating his massive wings on the air as he launched himself on the sky, the two ran off beside each other.

Then they heard Dante's and Bee's voices laughing and echoing in the forest as the two emerge from the bushes.

They saw the autobots and sighed, quietly going back to the base in silence.

Sentinel screamed at Dante for being gone for so long. Optimus calmly told Bee not be gone for a long while. When questioned why they took so long, they both replied.

"We had a great adventure as brothers."


End file.
